Reliving
by Lifewise13
Summary: Set in NM after Bella's b-day. After the catastrophe they called her birthday, Bella mysteriously disappears. A hit to which the family takes extremely hard, feelings are hurt, things are revealed, bonds are broken, and a family is nearly torn apart. But a mysterious, unrecognizable woman steps into their lives before the family is completely ruined, and themselves. lang/viol C/B
1. Recognition

**Recognition**

**APOV**

Carlisle and Esme had called us to the Living room less than an hour ago. We all just sat around the room, barely looking at anyone eyes mostly on the walls, floors, or ceilings. Or in my case my shoes, same with Jasper.

Ever since Bella's birthday, and her mysterious disappearance none of us have been the same, and with whatever Esme and Carlisle are about to tell us I bet it will just add to all the bad things that have been going on lately.

After finding out about Bella going missing Edward revealed what he had done and that he told her that she wasn't his true mate, which she wasn't, but the way he did it was horrid and all of us couldn't believe he did that to her.

We have fought about it the most, out of everyone yelling at him and going at it with him at least, we have been the worst. Bella is my best friend and I knew from the get go and he just wouldn't listen to me, but whatever.

After we started fighting with Edward we all started fighting amongst one another. First it was Rose and Emmett, which was the most shocking. Next was Jasper and Edward, after that was Emmett and Edward and after that was me and Rosalie and then me and Emmett. And it has been getting worse from there, and it happens constantly, every single day.

And I hate every second of it, and I know that Carlisle and Esme do. Especially because I have seen them fight, no one else has but I sure have. They have been hiding their decisions from me for days and it is beginning to worry me to no end, which makes it worse with this family meeting, which is usually held in the dining room.

I was getting antsy, this silence can't go on I wish someone would just start talking already. As if answering my prayer Carlisle cleared his throat as to gather everyone's attention. Immediately all eyes were on him as he stood rigidly in front of the plasma.

"As you are all aware our family has been falling apart for the most part. Esme and I including, we have filed for divorce, in effect as of this morning."

Everyone's jaws dropped, except mine. I knew it would happen sooner or later, I knew that they weren't true mates.

"Esme and I have never truly been mates and I know that Alice knew this, I'm sure that you all suspected it at least once or twice. But we couldn't keep it up any longer, after everything that has been happening we couldn't bear to let this go on. Our family is falling apart at the seams, and we all see it but we won't do anything for it. So right here right now I am giving you all an in and an out. Esme is leaving in the morning to go to Italy, if any of you would like to go with her you may do so. I wish you the best and hope that you will maybe one day come back and rejoin our family. For those of you who wish to stay here with me you are more than welcome, we are only doing this because of what it is doing to all of us, it is not healthy. You are all free to do as you wish, I just wanted to give you the choices."

Carlisle said solemnly, everyone but Jasper, Esme and I were shocked by his words. I may have never expected our family to fall apart, but I could always see his and Esme's demise. Now Esme will be free to find her mate and Italy and Carlisle can keep searching for his missing mate, and Jasper and I will help.

"The once great family I knew is falling apart… Never thought I would see the day." Our heads all jerked toward the voice that appeared out of nowhere and saw a mysterious woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen of our home.

"And who, might I ask are you?" Carlisle asked while looking at the girl closely. She looked slightly familiar but I just couldn't place her.

She scoffed and smirked slightly, she looked angry at us, which could end terribly. Hopefully she won't do anything, I mean we don't even know this girl, why would she be so upset with us."

"It's sad that one person can spend so long with people who have spent so long together and they never really knew you."

She said cryptically before saying three words that turned our world more upside down than it was.

"Or each other."

Hearing these words from this woman infuriated me, she doesn't know what the hell she is talking about!

"How dare you! You think you can come in here and tell us what is what?! Hell no! That won't fly with me! You don't know us, this runs deeper than our whole family combined."

"No Alice! It doesn't! We're splitting up because of a stupid human!" Rosalie yelled back at me, I didn't look at her I just looked at the woman whose eyes were panged with hurt at my siblings' words.

"You know, you think that now, when you leave you'll forget all about her. Like she never existed, yes she will still be in a small place in your heart. But when you are all apart what will you have? Nothing, because you aren't the family you thought you were, whoever this…stupid human was is what brought all of you closer, and she is the only thing that can bring you all back to that."

I noticed something in her words as she spoke, something no one else noticed, when she said stupid human she hesitated and the hurt was back in her eyes. But of course she quickly masked it before anyone else could see it. Who is this mysterious woman? And how does she know all these things of our family.

"So, go ahead and split up. Move half way across the world from each other, that will solve everything, just run from your problems, makes everything better."

"And who the hell are you to tell us what will make it better?!" Rosalie yelled, standing to her feet in anger, staring daggers at the woman.

The woman looked completely unfazed as she stood tall, taller than I thought her to be, and looked Rosalie dead in the eye- to this Rose shrunk back slightly in fear;

"Because I was that stupid human." She whispered gravely before turning and walking out the back door.

We all sat or stood in shock at what was just revealed to us. No way that, that was Bella, she wasn't human, she didn't look the same, how? Who? What? Why?

We all looked at each other in astonishment, not knowing what to make of what just happened, but I think that we all realized, at the same time, that Bella was here and that we needed to go after her to see what was going on and what has happened to her, and why the hell she looks so different. At least that's what I would be asking her, I really don't know what everyone else would ask…..

* * *

**hey guys, ik it has been a very long time but I am working at it the best I can to get stories up, really hard to do when u have homework piling up and story after story piling up in your head. which brings us to a new story i'm playing around with some new stuff and im trying this out first because it was the first thing I have finished in a while that I wanted to publish before one of my regular stories. now unless I get one of those up or think of something after this chapter then this will be the last that I post of this new story for a while until I can update my other stories. thank you to those who follow me and my stories I appreciate it and I promise I am trying my hardest to get some updates in I guess I just need to try harder huh? lol ill do my best to update thanks so much guys love all yall!**


	2. Blackness

**Blackness**

**APOV**

We were all running as fast as we could through the woods. Why? I don't know, because Bella had just left and she….well she didn't look like a human, but she isn't a vampire. So she couldn't have gotten too far too quick could she?

I could see Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye, seemed as if he agreed with me as well. I am sure everyone else did as well because we all started to slow down until we were walking, we were listening around us trying to hear her, if we could.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Esme said softly, looking around her with a worried look in her eyes.

"I agree. There is no-" I stopped mid-sentence. A loud noise that sounded like a crash caught my attention. Right as Jasper was about to ask what it was we saw someone flying toward us, but hit a tree and fell to the forest floor.

A soft moan emanated from the woman as she rolled to her side. We all held our breath, knowing, but hoping that the woman wasn't Bella.

Before we were able to get too close to the woman someone was standing over her with a menacing smile and leaned down as she rolled onto her back to face him.

Oh my god.

He came closer to her and right as she was about to lift her head he back handed her and she flew a few inches from where she was laying. Now on her right side, we all clenched our fists and held back angry hisses.

"Wow Bella. You're really weak all of a sudden, what happened?" the man asked evilly, a sickening smile plastered on his face.

"Bite me!" Bella chocked out, spitting blood in his face. We all cringed seeing this, it is Bella, and she is hurt. After that hit she should be dead, how is she still alive? What is she?

The man laughed a cruel and sick laugh, it made my skin crawl. Who is this? And why is he hurting my Bella?

"Oh, that's right. You changed into a weak little human, you must not have fed since then, but what I want to know is why?"

"What's the point?" she asked with dejection.

"What? Are you just going to starve yourself until you start to decay?"

"I have nothing else to live for. Everything I cared about is meaningless now."

"Aw, well we can't let this happen now can we?"

Bella's eyes got about as big as plates when the strange man said those words. He rolled his jacket sleeve up and bit into his own arm, this made me want to hurl, if I could. None of us could understand anything that was happening, but for the life of us we just couldn't move.

"This is going to hurt when those fangs penetrate." He whispered as he held his arm to her face, his bleeding arm, which bothered none of us. What is this?!

We looked to Bella, and the strangest thing was happening. The veins under her eyes were fading in, in black, and then fading out. Her eyes were turning a sick black and all of a sudden she sat up and went to bite into his arms.

We all jumped at this, but quickly she pulled back and with a loud and drawn out scream we saw two sharply pointed fangs begin to poke out from her gums. Once they had penetrated the skin she looked at the man's arm and her eyes were completely black and the veins under eyes were pitch black as she bit into his arm again and drank.

We were all so bewildered by what was going on we didn't even notice her release him and stand to her feet. Once she was up she wiped the blood from her face and waved her arm fiercely as to get it off. Her eyes and face was back to normal as was her teeth, the fangs completely hidden.

She looked at the man with a spiteful, and hatred in her eyes. She hissed loudly as he stood slowly to his feet, his arm healing right before our eyes.

We live in one freaky world but I have never seen anything like what is in front of my eyes right at this moment.

"Look at you, all alert, rearing and ready to go."

Before we could even blink Bella had him by the throat up against the tree nearest them. Pushing him into the trunk as forcefully as she possibly could, which looked pretty forceful. Her eyes were glowing different colors, and she was growling loudly. The man looked terrified.

"Listen to me, and listen good Josh. I'm losing everything because of you. If you want to play fight with someone take it somewhere else because I am not in the mood and I am not going to be your punching bag. If you had just let me starve it would have been the sweet bliss I needed, but no you needed your own personal gain. So do yourself a favor and get the hell out of here before I stop being so gracious."

I cringed at the sound of her voice. She was so dejected and cold….

**BPOV**

After compelling Josh to get the hell out of her I let go of his throat and he was gone in a flash. I scoffed and took two steps back before I caught a scent that I shockingly never noticed before now. I stopped and stood up straight, eyes a little wider, and more alert than before.

So they followed me….

I sighed heavily before turning around to face the direction that their scent was coming from. Even though I didn't see them, I knew they were there, it's hard not to with so many scents.

"You know I think I have had enough heartbreak for one day. And enough pain for a week, so if there is something you want save it for another time."

I looked up to see that they were all standing about a foot in front of me. Looking at me sympathetically, but in Jasper's case-shockingly; why I don't know…oh, wait, probably from the non-smelling blood running from my mouth and nose.

"Bella, we don't want to hurt you. We have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Transitioning. Burning, breaking, screaming, waiting for someone to find me and make it stop. But none of you ever came, not like I haven't been through this before. But transitioning into a half blood from being human is tougher than transitioning into a human."

They looked at me with hurt, confusion, sadness, and something I couldn't recognize in all their eyes. Rosalie didn't have that look, she was bored as hell being here. Carlisle, his look I could recognize, it was love, and anger.

"Bella. I'm so sorry, we didn't know, when you went missing, Bella we didn't know what to think we looked everywhere for you."

"I know Alice. I'm sorry, I just, I can't believe all of you are going to split up. Because of me."

I looked at the ground, I hate everything that is happening, and they just can't fall apart. Suddenly I was in someone's arms, the life nearly being squeezed out of me. I breathed in raggedly, and instantly knew I was in my mates arms. I put my arms around his waist for the first time and I melted, it feels amazing to be in his arms.

"I'm so sorry my love. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you again while I am here, you have my word."

He pulled back slightly so he could look into my eyes and I knew he would keep this promise. I smiled a teary smile and nodded my head, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Alright what is going on?!" Rosalie yelled, making everyone look at her.

"Rosalie, don't draw attention to yourself right now. You knew they were mates just as much as the rest of us did. Now shut up."

"You know what Alice," before she could continue I reluctantly stepped in.

"No Rosalie you listen, it's about time that you did. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you have to make everything center back to you when things are taking a turn away from you and toward someone else. And don't you dare talk to Alice like that, you are supposed to be sisters not assholes to each other. So watch yourself."

I said gravely, venom lacing in my words and ice in my eyes. She slinked back slightly, just as she had done earlier today. She took on an angry look before turning around and disappearing, running back to the house no doubt. I just rolled my eyes, chastising myself for the movement once I felt my head pounding, hadn't noticed that before now.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, worried. He was looking at me, trying to assess all my injuries.

"I think I hit my head a little too hard.." I said while putting my hand to my head, as if that would help.

Carlisle moved my hand and replaced it with both of his, he felt around my skull to see if he could feel anything when suddenly he stopped at the back of my head.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't think it is anything too serious but let's get you back so that I can make sure and so that I can clean you up."

I nodded softly, but as soon as I did everything started to spin and the next thing I knew I heard everyone yell my name and then nothing….


End file.
